parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Clarabelle the Cow Has a Birthday Party
Clarabelle is a Cow from Disney. As you know cows like to eat Grass. Clarabelle the Cow purse the oats into the pot. What would she had for breakfast. Porridge. Clarabelle the Cow eats the porridge. If she likes Porridge. "Uurgh". Cried Clarabelle. No she did not. I didn't know if cows get something to eat. "It has to be something Better than Porridge". Said Clarabelle. Hognob opens the door & Has letters. "Happy Birthday, Clarabelle". Said Hognob. "I have letters for you in a Party". "A Party, what Party". Said Clarabelle. "Well, you can't have a birthday without party". Laughed Hognob. "Well I could have a party". Said Clarabelle. "I'll be there". Said Hognob riding a Motorcycle. Clarabelle is in a shed looking for a giant piece of paper. "Aha, I'm going to paint it before my friends could come". Said Clarabelle. Clarabelle paints a giant long piece of paper. Clarabelle rides a Plane & Everyone sees her. Well, Clarabelle can see everyone how wonderful her party is. "I'm going to take her a nice Tin of Fish". Said Litten. "How about you, Maggie". "Crabapples, that's what". Said Maggie. "How about you, Marge". "Half Past Eleven". Said Marge Simpson. Marge Didn't know how she can take food for Clarabelle. "What kind of foods are you going to take". Shouted Maggie. "Cake, Good idea Maggie, I'll make her a Cake". Said Marge. Everyone comes to see Clarabelle's Birthday Party & they brought gifts for her. "Happy Birthday Clarabelle, I've brought you a bone". Said Courage. "I've brought you a Carrot Lollipop". Said Bugs Bunny. "Happy Birthday Clarabelle, I've brought you a Mud Sandwich". Said Worm. "I've brought you a Whipped Cream Pizza". Said Star. "Happy Birthday Clarabelle, Ive brought you some apples". Said Spud. Clarabelle can't wait to try some of those. Clarabelle eats a bone & it's very hard & throws away. Clarabelle eats a Carrot, a Mud Sandwich, a Whipped Cream Pizza & Apples. "Uurgh". Cried Clarabelle. "What food do you like best". Said Courage. "None of them, I'm afraid, the Bone Tastes Horrid". Groaned Clarabelle. Marge has got a Special Cake for Clarabelle the Cow. "Happy Birthday Clarabelle, I've got a very special Cake". Laughed Marge. "Aww, Thanks, Marge". Cried Clarabelle. "What's in it". "Spinach". Said Marge. "Oh no, it's not spinach, Taste it and see". Clarabelle eats a piece of Grass Cake. "It's Delicious". Giggled Clarabelle. "Licorice". Said Marge. "Oh no, It's just Grass". "But I never eat grass before". Said Clarabelle Tasting the grass. "But it's still Delicious". Clarabelle eats the last piece of Grass Cake. And everyone's dancing. What did Clarabelle had for breakfast. "Delicious". Said Clarabelle. That's right, Grass. And for Lunch, She had Grass Salad. And for Tea, She had Grass Sandwiches. And for Supper, She had Grass Pie, Grass Tarts & Grass Buns. And She ate every Grass in the meadows have grown. You know what he has for Breakfast in the next Morning. "Uurgh". Cried Clarabelle. Porridge Again. The End. Category:Timbuctoo Parody Episodes